TiBB One
TiBB One (known on-air as :1) is a online television network and the first and flagship channel of TiBB Public Broadcasting. It was launched on 7 September 2011 during the launch of TiBB Big Brother 3. TiBB One focuses on general entertainment, news, and lifestyle programming. History as Channel TiBB The Mollie era In September 2011, Mollie (a former member of ThisisBigBrother.com) first created TiBB One (then called Channel TiBB) as a part of her TiBB Big Brother eviction speeches. Then, Josiah Stuart had started to help out and create Channel TiBB to what it is today. After 2013, Mollie had left the forum and had given her Chairperson duties to Jarrod. Interim period In the interim between Mollie and Jarrod, Josiah had full chairperson duties in addition to his content creator and programming controller duties. It was in this period that programs like TiBB Big Brother, LIVEWIRE, Veggie Brother, and TiBB Eurovision started to gain popularity amongst viewers. Beginning of the Jarrod era In mid-2013, Jarrod had gained his chairperson duties from Josiah's interim period. He then had begun hosting TiBB Big Brother in addition to his duties. It is during this time that viewership of Channel TiBB and TiBBxtra had begun to fall. as TiBB1 Continuation of the Jarrod era In August 2015, Josiah had made an announcement that Channel TiBB and TiBBxtra had re-branded to TiBB1 and TiBB2 respectively. It had then been announced that TiBB Play would be created in order to let viewers watch the shows of TiBB1 and TiBB2 for free. The service launched in December 2015. Jøsh then begun his duties as ROBLOX Coordinator at TiBB Networks in early December 2015. The viewership of both networks has grown, as the TV from the Heart branding of TiBB1 has become popular with viewers. In early December 2015, Jarrod announced his stepping down as host and editor of TiBB Big Brother (therefore putting the show on Hiatus); after February 2016, he will then resign as Chairman of TiBB Networks giving his position to Josiah. Jøsh will still be ROBLOX Coordinator at this time, but will also become the assistant Chairman of TiBB Networks. Throughout December 2015 and January 2016; TiBB1, TiBB2, and TMIX started using the Australian Television classification system. The beginning of the Josiah era In January 2016, as TiBB1 was gearing up for its biggest year yet; it got a new music/teen oriented sister network named TMIX. Also in early February 2016, TiBB1 (in the same way that TMIX had done since launch) had replaced the classification warnings slides for programmes with the rating and details in the top left-hand corner of the screen at the start of a programme. In mid-February 2016, TiBB1 got a new logo (similar to the TiBB News logo) and a new look based off of the official "TV from the Heart" look from ITV from 1999-2002 but with the previous music. However, the new logo started being used on air in May 2016. All that would change on 1 January 2017, as TiBB1 and TiBB2 would get new looks; with TiBB1's being based off of the look of ITV since 2013. Continuation of the Josiah era The classification warning slides were finally discontinued that same day, after being used through to Christmasvision 2016 (a decision later reversed and modified). In mid-August 2017, TiBB1 was in the process of introducing new national idents with the logo being able to show up in different colours (similar to the 2002-2005 look and the current 2012-present look of Nine Network in Australia). Also introduced were new line-up graphics (with cross-channel promotion) in the style of Nine Network, 9Go!, 9Gem, and 9Life in Australia. On 20 August 2017, the classification warning slides were re-introduced for most programmes. It was announced on 19 January 2018 that all of TiBB Networks would get a new main logo (using the eye logo indicator from TiBB News); which was to debut on TiBB News Tonight on 21 January 2018, and be first used on the date of the voting results of the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 2018, 5 May 2018; but due to all of the TiBB1 regions praising the new look, the rebrand happened on 20 January 2018. In February 2018, to truly expand into the French language; TiBB Networks announced that TiBB3 would be rebranded as CeBB3 (whilst receiving a red colour scheme), with the programmes originally on TiBB3 being moved to TiBB Go!; and all of the French-language programmes on TiBB1 being moved to CeBB3. The rebrand of TiBB Networks was modified on 8 May 2018, to become more in-line with the new look of TiBB News and the TiBB News Channel; with the new TEGNA-style graphics and music on all channels. In June 2018, about 15% of the staff for LDN (the region for London and the South-East of England) had either been fired or had quit due to the voting controversy related to the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 2018. This meant that TiBB1 and its sister channels had received their first competitor, LNZ. Another rebrand was planned to happen in September 2018, with the whole of TiBB Networks getting looks similar to the ones for the networks of France Télévisions; but due to multiple delays, only TiBB Networks received the rebrand. TiBB1 and CeBB3 both would have received clock idents for the first time. The rebrand was re-designed and rescheduled for November 2018, with TiBB1 being rebranded as TiBB One. Due to TiBB Broadcast Act 109 being passed on 22 December 2019, TiBB One regained all of the French-language programming from CeBB Trois. All regional branding was removed from the channel. TiBB One would also be rebranded the next morning (on-air only) as :1. Regions In August 2015, February 2016, January 2017, and June 2017, TiBB One had launched regional programming for the entire network. Although the regional idents are only seen at the beginning of some regionally-produced programmes (co-regionally produced programmes will have the ident of the region that has the control room output for the particular programmes (i.e. Granada and The Point co-produce, whilst The Point has control room output), the endboards and other idents of TiBB1 are national. Until June 2017, Scotland and Ireland used the national branding with local continuity. By January 2018, most regions were following the Scotland and Ireland style of continuity by using the national branding with local continuity (LDN, Cymru Wales, Granada, ACT, NSW, The Point, Toronto-Ottawa, Yorkshire, and Ulster were exceptions). With the January 2018 rebrand, all regions have a custom version of the 'Welcome Home' ident; with the region's name being the first thing to be seen. In November 2018, because of reorganising most of the regions into "super-regions", the regional idents were changed to just have the super-region name shown or the generic TiBB One logo shown on the regions not reorganised. From 23 December 2019, all regional branding was removed from the channel (minus news programmes). WIN super-region * ACT (for the Australian Capital Territory) * WIN (for Northern New South Wales in Australia) NQN super-region * Northern (for the Northern Territory in Australia) * NSW (for Southern New South Wales in Australia) * Queensland (for the state of Queensland in Australia) SWV super-region * Southern (for the state of South Australia in Australia) * Tasmania (for the state of Tasmania in Australia) * WA (for the state of Western Australia in Australia) * Victoria (for the state of Victoria in Australia) Éire super-region * Ireland One (for English-speakers in Ireland) * Éire a hAon (for Irish-speakers in Ireland) * Ulster (for Northern Ireland)2 North super-region * North (NT) (for the Northwest Territories of Canada) * Nord (Nord-du-Québec) (for the largest, but the least populous, of the seventeen administrative regions of Quebec) * North (Nunavut) (for the Nunavut territory of Canada) Atlantic super-region * Maritimes Now (for the provinces of New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, and Prince Edward Island in Canada) * NL Now (Newfoundland) (for the Newfoundland portion of the province of Newfoundland and Labrador in Canada) East super-region * NL Now (Labrador) (for the Labrador portion of the province of Newfoundland and Labrador in Canada) * Quebec Now (for the most of the province of Québec in Canada) * Toronto-Ottawa Television (for Toronto, Ottawa, and all of the province of Ontario in Canada) * The Point (for Western Pennsylvania in the U.S.) Prairies super-region * Alberta Television (for the province of Alberta in Canada) * Manitoba Television (for the province of Manitoba in Canada) * SK Now (for the province of Saskatchewan in Canada) West super-region * BC Now (for the province of British Columbia in Canada) * YT Now (for the Yukon territory of Canada) Scotland-Alba super-region * Grampian (for the North and North East of Scotland in the UK) * Scottish (for Central Scotland in the UK) * Alba (for Scottish Gaelic-speakers in Scotland) Cymru Wales super-region * Cymru Wales (English output) (for English-speakers in Wales) * Cymru Un (Welsh output) (for Welsh-speakers in Wales) BritOne super-region * Anglia (for the East region of the UK) * Border (for the England/Scotland border region of the UK) * Central (for the Midlands of the UK) * Channel (for the Channel Islands) * Granada Television (for the North West region of the UK) * LDN (for the London and South East regions of the UK)1 * Tyne Tees (for the North East and North Yorkshire region of the UK) * West Wind TV (for the the South West region of the UK) * Yorkshire (for most of Yorkshire and the surrounding area in the UK) The region is known as TiBB News: London during newscasts. The region is known as TiBB News: Northern Ireland during newscasts. Programming Current * Au-delà de Nouvelles * I'm A TiBB Member... Get Me Out Of Here! * LIVEWIRE * News Breakfast * STARS * Story * TiBB Big Brother - 2007 • 2008 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2013 - Broken Nightmares • 2014 • 2015 - Ultimate • 2015 - Battleground • 2016 • 2017 • 2018 * TiBB Music Festival * TiBB News * TiBB News Tonight * Nuacht TiBB * The Nation * Zion (moved from TiBB Two, originally on LNZ) * Rizzoli & Isles (moved from TiBB Gem) * AFL Grand Final (moved from TiBB Gem) * Premier League (moved from TiBB Gem) * Friday/Saturday Night Footy (moved from TiBB Gem) * The Footy Show (moved from TiBB Gem) Former * Degrassi: Next Class (moved from TMIX) * TiBB Top 10 (moved to TMIX, now on TiBB Two) * TiBB News: Weekend (was simulcast on TiBB Two) * Ghosted: Awakening • Ghosted: The Only Eight • Ghosted: The Last Song • Ghosted: Outbreak Not Over (now shown on TiBB Two) * The Mole - Season 1 - 2008 • Season 2 - 2009 • Season 3 - 2010 • Season 4 - 2011 • Season 5 - 2012 • Season 6 - 2012 • Season 7 - 2013 • Season 8 - 2015 * Sims Big Brother * TiBB Podcast * The Project * Veggie Brother (moved to TiBB Two) * TiBB Melodi Grand Prix (moved back to TMIX upon its relaunch) * TiBB Christmasvision Song Contest - 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 • 2018 * TiBB Eurovision Song Contest - 2009.1 • 2009.2 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 • 2018 • 2019 Logos Channel TiBB 2011 Logo.png|The first logo as Channel TiBB from 9 April 2012—15 November 2012 Channel TiBB 2012 Logo.png|The logo of Channel TiBB from 15 November 2012—5 January 2014 Channel TiBB 2014 logo.png|The final logo as Channel TiBB from 6 January 2014—27 August 2015 TiBB 1.png|The first logo as TiBB1 from 27 August 2015—18 February 2016 TiBB1 2016 Logo.png|The second, logo from 18 February 2016—2 January 2017 TiBB1 2017 Logo.png|The third logo from 3 January 2017—19 January 2018 TiBB1 Logo - Collage.png|The 7 different coloured versions together with the corresponding logo, as a part of the ident and graphics package from June 2017 TiBB1 2018 Logo.png|The fourth logo; used from 20 January 2018-19 November 2018 TiBB One 2018 Logo.png|The fifth logo; used from 20 November 2018-24 June 2019 TiBB One 2019 Official Logo.png|The sixth logo used from 25 June 2019 until 22 December 2019 TiBB One Dec 2019 Logo.png|The current, seventh logo used since 23 December 2019 Notes: Although TiBB1 launched in September 2011, there wasn't an official logo until April 2012. Although TiBB1's new logo and look were unveiled in February 2016, they weren't used on air until May 2016. External links * Link to official website